Returning a Favour
by Bellbird
Summary: Had to be edited. After investigating a strange dream, the Crew help the girls to rescue Sam and Dean. A fight to the death will leave them critically injured. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Returning a Favour**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape or form or the Winchesters… unfortunately.

**a/n: **By the way, guys, I know that there are some generalizations in this story. Just know that before you criticize, I know that you're not all like that, and the purpose of the comments were meant to add humour. So, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm picking on you!

**Chapter 1**

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Mon asked Mel, as they walked around to the crew after arriving at school.

Mel had had a sense of urgency in her voice when she told Mon that there was something that could have been of significance, and she had to know it asap. Mon had a nagging knot in her stomach because when Mel told her that there was something that she needed to know, it was usually bad or a warning. But nevertheless, it meant an adventure.

"Yes… I had a dream." Mel answered. Mon knew that it was going to get interesting now. Her expression encouraged Mel to continue.

"The Winchesters." Mel elaborated slightly. Mon's eyes grew wide with excitement.

It seemed like ages since they'd spoken to or about them. It seemed like they'd disappeared off the face of the planet. They hadn't called, even though they said that they would. Mon and Mel presumed that they were still in Geelong somewhere, as they hadn't called to say that they'd left. Mon had tried to call Dean's cell the night before, and it had gone to the message bank. She had called Mel, expressing her concern as Dean always answered his phone. Mel had tried to comfort her by telling her that it was nothing, believing this herself. That is, until she had her dream.

"Well…?" Mon enquired. Mel took a deep breath before continuing.

"They had been taken hostage on a houseboat somewhere in Geelong and we'd stumbled across them. It gets a bit hazy after that, but I know that we have to rescue them." Mel explained. Mon thought for moment, slightly disappointed that there wasn't any more information that Mel could provide… at this stage.

"Was there anything, like landmarks to determine where they could possibly be?" Mon asked intelligently. Mel closed her eyes and tried to remember more about the dream. She opened her eyes quickly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Bollards. It was down at the pier at Eastern Beach!" Mel exclaimed excitedly, grasping Mon's shoulders. Now they were getting somewhere.

Eastern Beach was a stone's throw away from their school and the girls could easily walk down on the long weekend, which started the next day, quite conveniently.

The crew had heard the girl's excited screams and had migrated over to them to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey girls. What's happening? What's so exciting?" Mike asked, interested. Jared, Elmo, Tom and Will all stood around, just as intrigued. The girls exchanged glances knowing that they were to continue the conversation later, trying to think of something to say to the curious boys.

"Oh, nothing. Just girly stuff…" Mon smiled. The crew's smiles disappeared with great disappointment.

"We'll tell you when you need to know." Mel said, comfortingly. The crew shrugged and walked away.

Mon shot a puzzled look at Mel.

"_When _they _need_ to know?" Mon asked, Mel smiling and explaining further.

"They were also in my dream, but I can't remember why or where. They'll be involved, but later. I know that much." Mon didn't like that. She didn't want the boys to be in any danger. They were like her brothers.

The crew all gathered and gossiped about the mystery 'girly stuff' that Mon and Mel were using as a disguise for something much more interesting.

"What'd you think they were _really_ talking about?" Elmo asked the others. The boys shrugged, and tried to enter a state of complex mind that resembled that of a female's; filled with rapidly changing emotions and receptors for good - looking guys and understanding emotions, that the girls experienced all the time. Needless to say, their simple minds; taken up by sport (49), receptors for detecting good - looking girls (50) and understanding girls and their emotions (1), couldn't handle it and nearly overloaded.

"Probably boys." Will decided, his head starting to hurt.

"Nah. They said that they'd tell us _when we need to know_." Jared explained smartly. Spending thirteen years with Mon had paid off; he knew more about a girl's complicated mind and emotions than the other boys.

Tom clicked his fingers, an idea coming to mind.

"Maybe… they _were_ talking about guys. Maybe they were talking about _us _and they _like_ one of us or something. They'd _tell_ us when we _need _to know." He explained, over emphasizing. However, the others didn't notice and agreed with the silly conclusion.

As the bell rang, the girls and the crew joined up, chatting, losing one by one as they walked to their lockers. The girls separated to go to their lockers, having an unspoken agreement that arrangements for the following day would be organised in Home Group, in fourth period.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mon opened the door after the doorbell had rung sweetly, echoing throughout her beautiful house. Mel stood, smiling with excitement and she jumped on Mon as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Mon greeted, wrapping her arms around Mel, after regaining balance.

"Hi!" Mel squealed back, squeezing her best friend.

The sun was shining and the weather was perfect. The walk to the beach was quite pleasant… environmentally.

The girls walked to Eastern Beach, butterflies circling ominously in their stomachs. They smiled nervously at each other, and talked very little until they reached the pier.

Mel stopped and took in the view of the empty pier. She frowned.

"This is wrong." Mel said. Mon looked at the empty pier, nodding.

"This is the busiest time at the pier. If there were going to be any boats, then they would be here now." Mon explained disappointedly. She searched the waters for any sign of boats, the sun's rays beaming brightly into her beautiful brown eyes.

No boats were in sight.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow. You don't know what day it was when we found them… do you?" Mon questioned. Mel shook her head.

"There were at least six boats here and it was some time around now, in the afternoon, but obviously not today. That's all I know." Mel explained. Mon nodded, understanding.

"Well, sleep over at my house tonight. We'll have some Singstar therapy and we can come back again, tomorrow." Mon offered, smiling. Mel agreed and she bit her lip, surveying the water and the pier one last time, before starting to walk back to Mon's house.

"I'm going to try Dean's phone again." Mon decided, dialing his number. Mel listened, intently for any signs of conversation on the other end of the line.

**MEANWHILE ON A HOUSEBOAT…**

Sam and Dean sat helplessly, tied to chairs below deck on a houseboat. The boat was quite nice, actually. It had an upstairs, three bedrooms, lounge, kitchen and entertainment area; just like a house.

This was going to be a thankyou gift to Mon and Mel from Sam and Dean, from their last hunt at the Geelong Jail. They had decorated their rooms accordingly and everything was perfect… well, except for the fact that they were now taken hostage by several men on their own boat and had been for a couple of days.

The boat sailed slowly towards the pier, inevitably going to reach it the following day. The Winchester's were aware of this, and Sam tried everything in his power to send telepathic messages to the girls. He tried endlessly at night, guessing that this would be the best time to try and reach them in their dreams; presuming that the girls weren't up all night, worried sick about them.

Sam and Dean sat, faces smeared with small, trickling, streams of blood, cuts and bruises from where the men had beaten them after their hopeless escape attempts. These men weren't men at all. They were Demon's, but they didn't have 'powers' like normal. They used guns and knives, nothing directly Supernatural except for their strength to overpower the boys. However, a single gunshot wound would be all that was needed to waste one of these suckers.

Dean's phone rang. He glanced at Sam who knew that it was the girls trying to reach them. Dean tried to maneuver his hands, bound with rope, towards his jean pocket, to reach the vibrating phone. He stretched as far as he could, the rope cutting deep into his wrists. He got within an inch of the phone before it stopped ringing. The boys slumped back in their chairs in despair.

"No answer. It's his message bank again." Mon bit her lip and snapped her mobile shut in frustration. Mon stared at her shaking hands holding the phone, and then at her wrists, where painful red marks had appeared. The pattern was twisted like rope. Mon gasped.

"What is it?" Mel asked, noticing the odd marks. Mon rubbed her wrists.

"I don't know. I really hope Dean's okay." She replied, wanting to cry. She just wanted to see Dean and know that he was okay. Mel patted her on her shoulder, comfortingly. She doubted what she said next, but said it for Mon's benefit.

"They'll be okay. I know they will."

The boat jolted as it hit the side of the pier. Sam and Dean awoke, sleepily trying to open their eyes as the sun shone brightly through one of the windows, blinding them. They had reached the pier. One of the men moved past them and muttered a warning to them about keeping quiet, before leaving the boat to tie it up.

The weather the next afternoon, resembled the day before as the girls made their way back down to the beach.

Several boats were tied up to the pier. Mon sighed, slightly relieved to see the boats. Mel's stomach untwisted temporarily, realizing that the boys were nearby, but it quickly twisted back up again at the thought of not knowing what they were going to find when they stepped onto the boat.

"Well… which boat is it?" Mon asked uneasy, as she dug her hands into her thigh pockets in her jeans. Mel closed her eyes and summoned the image from her dream from her memory.

"The fifth boat down. But I think that we will eventually have to fight someone. We'll have to call in the crew for back up. We won't stay here." Mel forewarned.

The fifth boat was a brand new white houseboat. Two coloured lines bordered the deck. One was an endearing sky blue and the other was a beautiful pearl green; the girls favourite colours. The name of the boat was printed in a black, fancy font on the side. 'M.M.S.D'; Mel, Mon, Sam and Dean.

The girls stared, teary eyed and joyous. They'd found them… or at least the boat.

Mon took this opportunity to wipe away her tears and prioritize. She called the crew who were all currently hanging out at Tom's sparkling new town house. She called Jared's mobile.

"C'mon, pick up…" Mon muttered impatiently. Jared answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jared… its Mon. Mel's here too. We've got something to tell you." Mel motioned to Mon, to pass the phone to her, so that she could explain everything. Besides, she liked talking to Jared.

"What is it?" Jared asked, sitting up paying attention. He motioned to the boys to quiet down and stop playing Guitar Hero, as he put the phone on loudspeaker. The boys sat down on the couch and the floor around the coffee table on which the phone now sat.

"I… Look, I'll put Mel on…. She'll explain it."

"Hello?" Mel spoke into the phone, trying to concentrate as she heard Jared's voice and the mutters of the crew.

"Hey. You're on loudspeaker." Jared explained. The rest of the crew shouted greetings. Mon smiled.

"Okay… so, you know how Mon and I were talking the other day?" Mel asked, also putting the phone on loudspeaker for Mon.

"Yeah…" the boys replied, suspiciously.

"Well, I think that it's time that you knew." Mel explained grimacing slightly, as the other end of the line remained silent.

"Guys? Are you there?" Mon asked.

"Yeah… sorry." Mike replied.

"What do we need to know?" Will asked, leaning forward. Mel looked at Mon.

"Do you remember the Winchesters?" Mon asked. The boys thought for a moment, scanning their memory.

"Yes. What about them?" Elmo queried.

"They're in trouble. They saved our lives, and now we have to save them." Mel explained. The crew's faces registered horror and concern for the girl's safety. Mike stood up.

"You can't go alone. We're coming with you."

"No!" Mel cried, surprising everyone, even Mon. "I mean… not until we need you. Come down to Eastern Beach at the pier. Meet us here in 5 minutes and we'll figure something out."

"Alright. We'll see you in five." Tom hung up.

The crew grabbed their things, and jogged down to the beach.

Meanwhile, the girls waited in the car park for the boys, discussing possible plans. Mon gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" Mon cried. Mel tried to find what she was looking at. Then, she saw it sitting about ten metres away.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The crew arrived on the sand near the pier. They panicked as they couldn't see the girls anywhere.

"Mon?! Mel?!" Jared and Mike called out and frantically scanned their surroundings.

"Up here!"

"Look!" Tom pointed to a ramp that led to a car park. The boys breathed out, relieved to find them safe. To lose the girls, would be like losing a sister to the boys.

Mon shouted and waved from behind what they had recently discovered.

"Nice car. Yours?" Tom joked as they reached the girls, who were standing at the boot of the Impala which had about five parking tickets crammed underneath the windscreen wipers.

Mon looked at him exasperated.

"It's Dean's. They're here. On that boat down there." Mon pointed to the houseboat sitting on the calm waters.

"Let's go." Will took a step, before Mike and Elmo held him back. The girls had also lurched forward to stop him from moving.

"We have to have a plan first." Mon advised.

"So what happened to your plan to contact the girls psychically? They don't seem to be here." Dean snapped. Sam looked puzzled. He'd had a dream that they came and rescued him and his brother. Where were they?

Just as he was going to say something to Dean that he probably would have regretted later, he stared out of the window. He could see the full moon rising slowly, illuminating the beach. He saw something move. He squinted, trying to focus in the distance. He saw the silhouettes of seven figures hiding in the shadows of the trees up on the hill and he smiled, a sense of hope returning.

"Oh, really? Look out of the window up on the hill." Sam motioned with his head, smiling at his success. Dean leant over to get a better view out of the window. His eyes widened in disbelief. Sam chuckled with relief and satisfaction.

As nightfall approached, the crew and the girls still stood by the Impala, but just out of sight, so that they could keep an eye on the houseboat.

It was starting to get cold, and the girls were only wearing short sleeves. Mon and Mel shivered. Stuck between the two girls, Mike offered Mon a hug and Jared unselfishly, removed his hoodie and gave it Mon. Mel didn't mind and watched, smiling at their kindness.

"No, it's okay. You keep it. I'm fine… honestly." Mon lied. She was delighted by Jared's politeness but as she always worried more about everyone else rather than herself, she declined the offer.

"Take it. I'm warm. You're freezing." Jared insisted, taking her hand, to prove that he was warm and she needed it more than he did. Reluctantly, Mon slipped his hoodie over her t - shirt.

"I'll take that hug, Mike." Mel said, examining her goose bumps, interrupting the silence. Mon, Mike and Jared laughed.

Mon, Mel and the crew watched in suspense as Tom, Will and Elmo picked the lock to the Impala's boot, borrowing weapons for their surprise rescue effort.

The girls snuck down to the boat and climbed onto the second level from the boat tied up next to it. From up there, Mel could see the boys scatter to take their positions outside the door and windows with guns, swords and knives. She smiled as Jared caught her eye and he looked up at her. He was crouched down at the front of the front of the boat, in the shadow cast because of the full moon that illuminated the beach in an eerie blue. He smiled.

Mon and Mel snuck in through a partially open window, carrying with them, a katana and a handgun.

The inside of the boat was pleasantly warm and comforting. They could feel the Winchester's presence, but that could have been the posters plastered all over the walls of them. They'd climbed into Mon's room.

"Wow…" Mon examined the room, the bed, the posters and her possessions. Her eyes teared up as she ran her hand over the personal envelope that was addressed to her in Dean's handwriting.

Mel smiled softly at Mon, who now had tears running down her face. This moment was broken as they heard the anguished cry of Sam from downstairs.

"Sam!" Mel whispered to Mon. Mon nodded and they proceeded down the hall way.

There were two guards patrolling the upstairs area, which Mon and Mel took care of, silently by knocking them out with the handle of Dean's shot gun that was lying on the floor.

They crept halfway down the stairs and watched through the half open door into the kitchen where the brothers were being held hostage.

One of the men whispered something inaudible to the boys. They replied with something offensive and the man lifted his hand. Mel looked away in anguish as his hand made contact with Sam's face, bruising it instantly. His cries echoed throughout her head. Mon reached her hand over to Mel's.

"You have to tell the crew now." She whispered. Mel nodded as she removed her phone from her jeans. She flicked through the menu and sent a draft message to Mike's phone, telling the boys to move into the house.

Mike's phone rang, and he opened the message. He motioned to the crew to start entering the boat.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girls moved down the stairs, but Mon slipped, making a slight thud as her shoe hit the next step. They grimaced, waiting for the men to pounce.

Dean snapped his head around and spotted Mon on the stairs. He smiled, relieved. He distracted the Demons.

"Oi! Come here." Dean said to one of the men who leant down close to his face.

"Smart ass." Dean muttered. The man was about to hit him over the head, but Dean head butted him and kicked him. Sam shot a shocked look at his brother. He smiled.

"Your girlfriend's here." He joked. Sam slowly turned his head around to see in slow motion, the girls entering the room, carrying knives and slicing their bindings in one swift movement.

He smiled at Mel, who smiled back.

"Hey." Mel greeted.

"Hi." Sam smiled, as he was set free.

Dean stood up and stretched. He gave Mon, who was smiling, a big hug.

"Never been happier to see you." Mon hugged back, even though he smelt of stale sweat and blood. She didn't mind. He was safe.

The boys crashed through several windows, and Mike and Jared kicked the door down. They kicked and threw impressive punches at the Demons, knocking them out, and rushing to the girls and the Winchesters.

"Are you girls okay?" Will asked concerned.

"Yep." Mon felt her face and grimaced as she felt a sting, running her fingers over a scratch on her cheek. Mel felt the warm sticky trickling liquid as she ran her hand over the side of her forehead and down her face. Sam bent down and had a closer look.

"You'll live." He smiled.

"But will you?" Mel asked, examining his badly bruised and bloodied face.

"My ego might not, but I will." He assured her.

Tom watched the happy girls and crew, and couldn't help but interrupt it.

"Guys, sorry to break this happy moment up, but there are more people out the back. We can't stay." He said seriously.

"He's right." Dean backed him up and he grasped Mon's hand and led the crew out to the beach.

Following them, six more Demons ran out.

"Scatter!" Sam cried.

Everybody sprinted. Mon and Mel ran to the abandoned restaurant located at the end of the pier, to hide. Sam and Dean ran onto surrounding boats and the crew scattered into the trees and shadows on the hills.

The Demons smirked evilly, and vaporized.

The girls stepped cautiously around tables in the dark restaurant, their guns at the ready and knives tucked in between their belts and ripped jeans. The sound of a smashing glass made them jump as all six Demons appeared in the restaurant, the lights flickering on.

From the hills and on top of the surrounding boats, the crew and Sam and Dean could see this unraveling in front of their eyes. Their faces showing concern and fright, and their hearts stopping as they all realized what the Demons were doing. They were targeting the most important thing to everyone in one shot; the girls.

Sprinting as fast as they could, Jared, Mike, Sam and Dean ran towards the restaurant, hitting the pier at the same time. Their footsteps pounding along the old wooden pier, and their anguished cries to the girls who they could see fighting.

Everything slowed down. The boy's hair flew around their faces slowly and their steps became more desperate. The girls span around, legs kicking the Demons, their hair swirling around their faces. Sam and Dean's cries became drawn out and panicked. Jared and Mike's expressions showed exhaustion, worry and desperation, their faces dripping with sweat.

Everything sped up again; the boys filled with adrenalin as they burst into the restaurant to find the girls with arms wrapped around their necks, warningly. The boys slid to a halt as they were joined by the remaining crew.

"Take another step and we'll break their necks." One of the Demons threatened as Sam tried to advance towards the girls.

"Let them go. You don't want them, you want us." Sam gritted his teeth angrily.

Mon kicked the man holding her in the groin and tried to run towards the crew, but another Demon grabbed her wrist and snapped her into a more dangerous situation.

"Not a smart idea." The Demon snarled. She whimpered. His gun clicked as he loaded it and held it to her throat.

Mel and the crew cried out in objection.

Will whispered to Tom that he had a plan, but they had to sneak around behind the Demons and attack from behind. Tom recognized it from the movie that they had been watching before they played Guitar Hero at his house, earlier that day.

They didn't explain to the rest of the crew as they knew that Sam, Dean and the rest of the boys would know what they were doing when they saw them behind the Demons.

Unnoticed, they snuck around the walls of the restaurant and behind the two Demons that had hold of the girls. The crew and Sam and Dean noticed the boys and were puzzled at first, but it wasn't long before they realized what they had to do.

They looked at each other and Sam's eyes narrowed.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"NOW!" Dean shouted.

Will and Tom kicked the Demons on the back of their knees, causing their legs to buckle. The girls spun out of their headlocks, and ran towards the boys, who were now getting ready to fight the remaining men.

Sam, Dean and the crew fought with everything they had. They were winning easily until the fighting stopped when one of the Demons who had been kicked in the back of the leg, picked up his gun. Two shots were fired. Everyone froze, and turned to see who had been shot.

The blood from Sam's face drained as he and Dean ran towards the two bodies lying face down on the carpet.

"Mel! Mon!" The Winchesters cried, as they turned the girls over to examine their wounds.

Mon had been shot in the abdomen and was pale and clammy. Mel had been shot in the back near her left shoulder. They both muttered as they tried to focus their blurry vision on the crew and the boys holding and talking to them, tears running their faces.

Fighting had ceased, and the Demon's took advantage of this, the girls hearing more gun shots and cries; blood spattering over their already blood soaked clothes.

Mon blacked out. The last thing she saw was Dean's tears running down his face and Will being impaled in his arm by a katana.

Mel's last visions were Sam's anguished face and Jared falling to the ground, after taking a bullet to his shoulder; blood spattering over the floor next to her.

Mel awoke to find herself in the restaurant. It was quiet and Sam, Dean and the Demon's had disappeared. Mon's body had disappeared. All that lay around her, were the bodies of the crew.

"No!!" She screamed. She covered her mouth, as she saw the blood and her dead 'brothers'. She wept.

She straightened herself out as she tried to figure out where she was, as she could still see her own motionless body.

"I must be dead. But if I'm dead, then the boys should be here too. And where's Mon? Maybe she got out okay…"

"Mel?" she heard Mon's relieved voice.

"Mon!" They hugged each other. Mon cried as she noticed the boys.

Jared was lying on his back in a pool of blood, with a bullet wound to his right shoulder. His eyes were closed; his expression seemed peaceful. If it hadn't have been for the blood, then you would have thought that he was sleeping.

Mike was also lying on his back, his eyes open and glassy. He had blood spattered on his face and his hand was resting in a pool of blood next to the handle of the knife sticking out of his side.

Will was on his stomach, the handle of a katana, which had impaled his arm and upper chest on the left side sticking out of him, smeared with a bloody handprint.

Elmo was lying face down on a bed of glass from a broken window. Blood had leaked from another wound on his front and created a sickening pool.

Tom was sitting propped up against a wall, a broken chair leg sticking out of his stomach. His shirt soaked with blood and splinters. His head hung down over the stake, his eyes closed.

As the girls examined the boys, and waited for them to appear on the plane that they were on, a bright light swallowed the horrific scene. Mon and Mel shielded their eyes as two women walked out towards them, glowing like angels, dressed in white night gowns.

Mon and Mel recognized them both immediately. It was Jessica and the Winchester's mother.

"Girls…" their mother spoke softly and calmly.

"It's not your time. You have to go back. Win this battle, you know you can." Jessica spoke this time, smiling.

"What about our friends? Where is Sam and Dean?" Mon asked, frustrated.

"Your friends are fine. They have already been taken care of. Don't worry." The mother spoke again.

"And Sam and Dean?" Mel queried.

"Why, they're right here…" Jessica held out her hand, and an orb of light radiated from it, showing the boys finishing off the Demon's and grieving over them.

"_It always happens! Why?! What do you want?!" Sam shouted. Dean comforted him._

"_This is all my fault…" Sam's hair fell around his face._

"_What are you talking about? How were you supposed to know that this was going to happen?" Dean asked._

"_Everyone who gets close to me, dies. Jessica, mum, dad, Madison and you… now it's Mel and Mon. I could have stopped this! I dreamt about it!" Sam shouted._

"_I'm not dead yet. And anyway, Mel dreamt about it too according to Mon. So why didn't she stop it?" Dean questioned._

"_Don't you DARE bring the blame back onto the girls, especially not Mel." Sam warned, spitting through his clamped teeth._

The orb of light disappeared and the girls felt worse. They didn't understand.

"Protect my boys. You're good for them." Their mother pleaded.

"Don't let Sam forget the good person he is. He's good enough to fight off any evil Demon blood inside of him. Don't let him forget." Jessica pleaded Mel. Mel nodded, understanding exactly what she meant.

Jessica then turned to Mon.

"Don't let go of your brothers. Hold on to them forever. Protect each other, just like…"

"The Winchesters… I know." Mon smiled. Jessica smiled back.

Mon and Mel regained consciousness, much to the relief of the crew and Sam and Dean.

They sat up slowly, noticing that the battle was still going and the crew had yet sustained all of their fatal injuries. Mon and Mel had still been shot, but they were going to survive.

They knew what they had to do, and they shouted out warnings to the boys on how to win the battle.

"Jared! Duck!" Mel shouted. Jared ducked and the shot that had originally penetrated his shoulder missed him completely.

"Mike!" Mon picked up the knife and slid it to him before the Demon could grab it. He stabbed the Demon, which burst into flame and disappeared.

"Elmo, keep away from the windows!" Mon shouted as Elmo dodged the Demon, sending him flying into and through it. He too, was swallowed by hell's flames.

"Tom! Break that chair leg before he does!" Mel warned, pointing to the chair next to him. He picked it up and smashed it on the ground, breaking the leg off. The splinters got into the Demon's eyes and Tom took this opportunity to drive it through his chest.

"Will! Duck and roll!" Mon and Mel both shouted. Will nodded, jumping to miss the first swipe from the katana. He then fell to the ground and somersaulted forwards as the Demon drove the katana into the floor where he had just been.

The handle was driven back into the Demon, which burst into flames, vaporizing.

Sam and Dean watched in awe as the girls, even with their injuries, saved the lives of their friends.

They returned to the boat to receive first aid.

"You do know that this boat was supposed to be a thank you gift from the last hunt, right?" Sam said, as he led the crew and the girls inside.

"We'll repair the damage, don't worry." Dean promised.

Mon smiled at the thought of Dean with his shirt off, doing repairs on the boat.

"Don't move." Another Demon had appeared. He held his gun in the centre of Sam's back. Sam put his hands up. Dean went to lunge for the Demon, but tripped on the rug and knocked himself out on the side of the bench.

Jared slid and retrieved a gun that had been left behind from the first fight on the boat. He passed it to Mel.

"Shoot him!"

"What?" Mel caught the gun, her hands shaking as she tried to aim.

"Just shoot!" Jared and Mike shouted. Mel pulled the trigger, looking away. The Demon fell.

Mel dropped the gun and stared at her hands, not believing that she'd shot somebody.

She ran, crying up to her room on the second storey of the boat. Sam ran up after her. The boy's expressions softened, as Mon's hardened.

"That was really unfair." She scolded Mike and Jared.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Mon argued.

Sam knocked and walked in to find Mel, hugging her legs, sitting in the corner. He sat down next to her and hugged her. She latched onto his shirt. He kissed her cheek.

After a while, she decided to go downstairs, where the crew was recovering, Mon was making out with Dean in the corner and Mike and Jared looked guilty.

"Mel…" Mike started, lost for words.

"We're sorry." Jared helped him out. Mel nodded, acknowledging their apology.

"Thanks. It's not your fault though. I freaked." Mel admitted. She gave them both hugs.

The crew knocked on the door of the boat. Mon and Mel answered the door that had been repaired.

"Hey guys. C'mon in."

They came bearing housewarming gifts and party food. Their mouths dropped when they saw the inside of the boat, completed and decorated with colourful balloons and streamers.

Sam and Dean stood, leaning on the bench, smiling as the crew walked in to meet them. Everybody started talking.

"Can I talk to you?" Mel asked Sam. They slipped out onto the deck, unnoticed.

"What is it?" Sam asked holding Mel's hands, his expression showing concern.

"You never speak about the women in your life. Your mother and a young girl… Jessica, I think she said her name was." Mel said, trying not to sound intrusive or suspicious. Sam gave a puzzled look. How could have Mel spoken to Jess when she had been dead?

Sam frowned, his brain cursing his eyes with flashes of all of the women that had died because of him.

Sam sighed. He let go of Mel's hands and rested his own on the side of the boat, gazing out onto the water. Mel's face showed confusion and she walked over and put her arm around him.

"Sam?"

"My mother died when I was a baby. The yellow eyed demon killed her. She was stuck to the roof and her blood was dripping… I was in the nursery… She just…was engulfed by flames." Sam explained, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh." Mel said sympathetically.

"Jessica was my girlfriend. The same thing happened to her. I came home and I was lying on my bed. I felt something warm dripping on my face. I looked up and Jess was on the roof. The fire…" Sam had to stop. Mel nodded, understanding.

"How did you know that they'd died? And who Jess is?" Sam looked at her, searching her face. Mel took a deep breath.

"I know that it might sound crazy, but Mon and I temporarily died the other night. They greeted us, and told us to look after you and Dean."

Sam was finding it hard to believe, but it was coming from Mel. He believed her.

"You guys, okay?" Mon was holding Dean's hand and they came out onto the deck. Sam and Mel turned around. They nodded and headed back inside.

Music was now blaring through the surround sound and the boys were scoffing pizza and soft drink, burping loudly. Mon and Mel laughed.

ONE WEEK LATER…

Mon and Dean stood on the foot path, uttering goodbyes to each other. The driver of the taxi, which was going to take the girls back home, had just pulled up and he was already getting impatient.

"Sam." Mel tugged on Sam's collar. She pulled him away. The driver beeped his horn. Sam smiled at him and signaled to give him a couple of minutes, while Dean punched the hood of the taxi.

"Just wait a minute, alright?!" he shouted aggressively as the beeping had interrupted the start of a kiss between him and Mon.

"I'm going to miss you." Mon said to Dean who smiled, charmingly.

"I'll miss you too. I promise that I'll call this time. And answer my phone." Dean laughed.

"You better. And come and visit soon, okay?" Mon asked, hugging Dean, tears running silently down her beautiful face. Dean wiped them away.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright. We'll be fine. You just take care of yourself, alright? And watch out for Mel and those mischievous friends of yours." This made Mon smile.

He stepped into the Impala and he waved to Mon through the open window. Mon hugged herself, watching Mel as she started to walk back over to her.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Dean shouted to Sam.

"You'll be okay, right?" Mel asked Sam.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll call as soon as we get back to America, and I'll call at least once a week. I promise." Sam's promise was genuine. He smiled, revealing his beautiful white teeth to Mel, who couldn't help smiling back.

She lent forward, and kissed him. By the time the kiss was over, she had tears in her eyes. Sam raised his hand and wiped them away. Mel laughed.

"Damn it! I promised I wouldn't cry!" She said, fixing up her mascara. Sam smiled and stepped into the Impala.

"Where are the boys? They said they'd be here!" Mon said, impatiently.

"Fashionably late, my dear. As usual." Mel pointed to the five figures sprinting towards them. Mon smiled.

The crew apologized for being late, and they all waved goodbye to the Winchesters as they drove off, Sam waving out of the window, and Dean honking loudly.

The boys comforted the girls, as they escorted them in another taxi that had just pulled up, to make sure that they got home safely.

The End.


End file.
